


Ненавижу смотреть, как он уходит

by nyavka



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Humor, M/M, Obsession, Romance (Kind of), Unresolved Sexual Tension, ass-grabbing, spoilers for the entire series, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25778764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyavka/pseuds/nyavka
Summary: — Вы зациклены, — обвинил Уилл, но не стал продолжать.Ганнибал сел поудобнее и у него вспыхнули глаза.— И на чём же, по-твоему, я зациклен?— Я… вы действительно хотите, чтобы я произнёс это вслух?//Отрывки из канона с двумя крепкими, рельефными отличиями.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Ненавижу смотреть, как он уходит

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hate to See Him Leave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794094) by [Winddrag0n](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winddrag0n/pseuds/Winddrag0n). 



Всё началось абсолютно случайно — как это обычно и происходит.

Уилл открыл дверь, одетый лишь в трусы-боксёры. Сощурившись от яркого солнечного света, он уставился на Ганнибала с чем-то вроде недоверия. Тот приглашающе протянул две чашки и пищевой контейнер, полный тёплой еды.

— Доброе утро, Уилл. Можно войти?

Уилл сонно протёр глаза и пробурчал что-то неопределённое. Он явно плохо спал — должно быть, его мучили кошмары про Элис Николс и других, висящих на окровавленных рогах.

— Конечно, — ответил он, слишком уставший, чтобы придумать хорошую причину для отказа. И, развернувшись, двинулся обратно в гостиничный номер.

Тогда-то это и произошло. Ганнибал быстро пробежался по его телу глазами с головы до ног, изучая и оценивая (как часто делал, когда знал, что этого не заметят). Добравшись до талии, его взгляд замедлился, а затем, скакнув вверх, совсем остановился, пока Уилл не повернулся, частично скрывшись из виду — этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы выдернуть Ганнибала из ступора. Быстро придя в себя, он вошёл в комнату и закрыл за собой дверь, после чего принялся раскладывать по тарелкам принесённую еду и завёл непринуждённую беседу ни о чём.

Уилл не стал одеваться для их завтрака и не заметил блуждающего взгляда Ганнибала, поскольку старательно избегал зрительного контакта до тех пор, пока они не доели. А потом они отправились ловить Сорокопута.

* * *

  


Они сидели друг напротив друга у Ганнибала в офисе и обсуждали Элдона Стэмметса.

— Он пытался создать связи, — начал Ганнибал, но Уилл отвернулся. — Ему они казались прекрасными.

— Это грибы, — сухо ответил Уилл. — В них не слишком-то много красоты.

— О, если не ошибаюсь, у меня есть книга, которая может пригодиться, — Ганнибал поднял голову к полкам на втором этаже. — Но, боюсь, я вчера заснул в неудачном положении и теперь моя спина меня просто убивает. Вы бы не могли достать мне эту книгу?

— Стареете, доктор Лектер, — Уилл адресовал ему насмешливую улыбку, но встал. — На втором этаже?

Ганнибал кивнул, глядя, как Уилл взбирается по лестнице.

— Шкаф посередине, вторая полка снизу.

Угол оказался именно так хорош, как он и предполагал, и пиджак Уилла задрался в достаточной мере, чтобы обеспечить отличный вид. Ганнибал запечатлел его в своей памяти в рекордно короткое время.

— Тёмно-зелёная книга с золотым тиснением.

— Кажется, нашёл, — наконец сказал Уилл, выпрямляясь. — Это книга о фотографировании грибов?

— Да, она, — подтвердил Ганнибал. Спустившись по лестнице, Уилл сел, положив книгу на колени. — Просмотрите её, если хотите.

Уилл так и сделал, ничего не говоря, и Ганнибал наблюдал за меняющимися выражениями его лица, пока он рассматривал фотографии.

— Ну ладно, может, грибы тоже бывают красивыми. Иногда.

— Объективная красота — редкость, — согласился Ганнибал, не опуская взгляда. — Это не делает его поступки правильными, но, возможно, он видел что-то такое, чего мы просто не понимаем.

— Кстати о вещах, которые мы не понимаем, — перебил Уилл, явно меняя тему. — Вам стоит как-нибудь объяснить мне вашу систему расстановки книг. Не представляю, почему у вас книга по фотографии стоит между Кантом и Шопенгауэром.

Ганнибал напрягся, но почти сразу же расслабился.

— Уверяю вас, в безумии есть метод, — Уилл подозрительно сузил глаза, но позволил замять этот вопрос. — А теперь давайте поговорим о чём-то совсем другом: о нашей дорогой Эбигейл.

Это было дешёвым трюком отвлечения внимания, но он сработал, так что оставшуюся часть сеанса они обсуждали здоровье Эбигейл.

* * *

  


Они разговаривали о создателе ангелов, боге и смерти. Поднявшись, Уилл прошёл в другой конец комнаты и остановился, повернувшись к Ганнибалу спиной. Выждав несколько минут, Ганнибал последовал за ним. Перед ними стояла чёрная статуэтка оленя и Уилл выглядел завороженным. Шагнув ближе, Ганнибал чуть наклонился вперёд.

Уилл нахмурился.

— Вы что… вы только что случайно меня задели?

Это если мягко формулировать, потому что Уилл готов был поклясться, что почувствовал небольшой нажим. Но он уже начинал не доверять собственному разуму и… это ведь явно не могло быть тем, что ему показалось.

— Нет, — заверил Ганнибал, хотя он стоял до неуютного близко, отойдя, впрочем, когда Уилл напрягся. — У вас раньше бывали тактильные галлюцинации, Уилл?

— Тактильные… — Уилл сухо хохотнул, поворачиваясь к нему лицом. — Нет, не бывали.

У Ганнибала на лице промелькнул намёк на улыбку. Кто угодно, кроме Уилла, его не заметил бы.

— В этом случае, возможно, вы просто устали. У меня есть широкий выбор альтернативных снотворных средств, если хотите попробовать что-то, что помогло бы вам сегодня уснуть.

— Предлагаете мне травку, доктор?

— ТГК(1) среди них тоже есть, да. Хотите попробовать?

Уилл снова рассмеялся, но на этот раз легче, и напряжение исчезло.

— Можете представить, как я буду объяснять это Джеку? «Нет, сэр, у меня _нет_ врачебного предписания, но технически он ведь не мой доктор, так что это всё равно ничего не изменило бы!» — Ганнибал продолжал выжидающе на него смотреть, и Уилл вздохнул. — Пробовал. Не помогает.

— Значит, что-нибудь другое, — и они принялись обсуждать коллекцию наркотиков, которых у Ганнибала совершенно точно не должно было быть и которые Уилл не планировал запоминать. В итоге он всё равно ушёл с пустыми руками.

После его ухода Ганнибал уставился на свою руку, сжимая и разжимая пальцы, чтобы запомнить это идеальное ощущение, пока оно окончательно не угасло.

* * *

  


Уилл ворвался к Ганнибалу в офис, с Джеком на хвосте, и обмяк от облегчения, когда увидел, что Ганнибал сидит за собственным столом, перебинтованный, но живой. Обойдя окровавленную статуэтку оленя, он устремился к столу. Ганнибал отмахнулся от парамедиков, и Уилл уселся прямо на стол, вытянув одну ногу перед собой, а второй слегка болтая.

— Я боялся, что ты мёртв, — непривычно тихо пробормотал Ганнибал.

— У вас были для этого причины, — возразил Уилл, приподнимая свою раненую кисть.

К ним присоединился Джек, скрестивший руки на груди.

— Тобиас Бадж убил двух балтиморских полицейских, — начал он, и разговор перешёл на подробности расследования, но Уилл так и не сдвинулся со своего места.

Наконец Джек ушёл, и Уилл промокнул окровавленный лоб Ганнибала разложенным на столе медицинским бинтом.

— У меня такое чувство, что я втянул вас в свой мир, — прошептал он.

— Я пришёл сюда сам, — заверил его Ганнибал. — Но я ценю компанию.

Отодвинувшись, Уилл отложил бинт. И сузил глаза.

— У вас шок?

— Хм? Нет, не думаю, — ответил Ганнибал. Его голос звучал отсутствующе.

— Вы вроде как… отключились, глядя… вниз. Посмотрите мне в лицо.

Ганнибал притворился, будто только сейчас осознал, что его взгляд случайно сфокусировался на точке соприкосновения Уилл со столом (а не совершенно сознательно оставался там с того самого момента, как Уилл сел). Виновато улыбнувшись, он приподнял голову.

— Извини, Уилл. Возможно, я потрясён немного сильнее, чем мне казалось.

Улыбка, которую он получил в ответ, была мягкой и искренней, и, будь Ганнибал другим человеком, он мог бы пожалеть о своих действиях.

— Всё в порядке, Ганнибал. Вы чуть не умерли. Это непросто охватить.

_«Это уж точно»_ , — подумал Ганнибал, продолжая, впрочем, смотреть Уиллу в лицо. — Спасибо за понимание. А как твоя рука? Не возражаешь, если я на неё взгляну?

Уилл послушно протянул свою пострадавшую конечность, и Ганнибал её осмотрел, пока вокруг них сновали полицейские, предоставляя им, впрочем, немного свободного пространства.

* * *

  


— Он _что_??

— Тише! — зашипел Уилл, вскинув ладонь, словно мог физически приглушить громкость голоса Беверли.

— Ладно, извини, — отложив сэндвич, который она жевала в крохотной забегаловке формата «окошко в стене», куда они заглянули на ланч, Беверли подалась ближе. — Не повторишь-ка мне всё ещё раз?

— Он просто… иногда мне кажется, что я замечаю его блуждающий взгляд, а на одном из наших сеансов, клянусь, я почувствовал, как он меня схватил. После Баджа он весь наш разговор _пялился_ , — Уилл нервно осмотрелся вокруг, высчитывая, насколько близко находились другие посетители и насколько тихо ему нужно говорить, чтобы их не услышали. — Мне пришлось практически сказать ему «Эй, смотри мне в глаза».

— Погоди, он тебя трогал? — Беверли заметно помрачнела. — Разве он не твой психиатр?

— Формально — нет.

— Ага, тогда, значит, всё в порядке? — судя по виду, она готова была кого-то стукнуть. — Хочешь, чтобы я ему врезала? Ты для этого завёл данный разговор?

— Боже, нет! Я просто… не знаю, что с этим делать, понимаешь?

— Ты… — Беверли нахмурилась, а потом всё её негодование мигом схлынуло. — Ты что, хвастаешься? Да тебе это нравится, не так ли?

Уилл понятия не имел, как этот разговор так быстро вышел у него из-под контроля, но отчаянно попытался вернуть его в прежнее русло.

— Беверли, чёрт подери! — та вопросительно наклонила голову, триумфально сверкнув глазами. — Я не говорю, что мне это противно, но я… не возражаю, наверное. Просто это охренительно странно.

— Ты хочешь ускорить происходящее или отыграть назад?

Стол издал глухой звук, когда Уилл ударился об него головой.

— Не знаю, почему я решил заговорить об этом с тобой, из всех людей-то, — пробормотал он, немного заглушаемый столом.

— Потому что, если первое, то тебе, наверное, достаточно просто встать перед ним и наклониться, предварительно надев обтягивающие штаны. — Беверли сделала паузу. — А с кем тебе ещё говорить? С Зеллером, что ли?

Уилл резко выпрямился, беспорядочно потирая лицо.

— Если честно, единственный человек, с которым я по-настоящему разговариваю — это Ганнибал, — простонал он.

— Просто застукай его в следующий раз на горячем, — пожимая плечами, посоветовала Беверли. — Посмотри, как он отреагирует, ну и от этого уже пляши.

— Он всё отрицает, — быстро ответил Уилл, припоминая последние крупные инциденты. — Он делает вид, будто ничего не произошло или что это было чем-то совсем другим.

Хмыкнув, Беверли откусила ещё кусок своего сэндвича.

— Он пытается изображать невозмутимость, — заботливо подсказала она, продолжая жевать. — Это же не вписывается в его загадочный и благовоспитанный имидж.

— Ганнибал Лектер, доктор и тонкий ценитель задниц, — задумчиво протянул Уилл.

Беверли чуть не подавилась сэндвичем.

— Уилл! — она закашлялась, и Уилл придвинул к ней свой стакан воды. Беверли с энтузиазмом его опустошила. — Нельзя говорить такие вещи без предупреждения.

Уилл ухмыльнулся.

— Так значит, мне просто снова потребовать у него ответа, если что-то пойдёт не так?

— Говори прямо! Не давай ему сменить тему или выдумывать отговорки, — она ткнула в его сторону пальцем. — Тебе нужно взять ситуацию под контроль.

— Понял, — Уилл кивнул.

— Должна сказать… — Беверли сделала ещё глоток, прежде чем продолжить, — Лектер кажется таким бесстрастным и недосягаемым. Но тебе удалось его соблазнить, просто встав рядом и развернувшись.

— О боги, — пробормотал Уилл, чувствуя, что повторит это ещё много-много раз. — И так пройдёт остаток всей моей жизни?

— Ой! Можно тебя о чём-то попросить? — Беверли вдруг посерьёзнела.

Уилл сел ровнее.

— О чём?

— Можешь прочесть мне сегодняшнее спец-меню? — она указала на доску над прилавком у него за спиной. — Если ты встанешь, то сможешь лучше его видеть. Только оставь на стуле свой пиджак.

— Ладно. Без проблем, — выплюнул Уилл, но без искреннего раздражения. — Хочешь взглянуть на мой зад? Ни в чём себе не отказывай. Я даже не понимаю, из-за чего весь сыр-бор, — он встал из-за стола и отвернулся, положив руки на бёдра.

Беверли молчала непривычно долго. Уилл уже хотел обернуться, когда услышал у себя за спиной тихое присвистывание.

— Чёрт побери, Грэм, — с фальшивым восторгом прошептала она. — Этот зад отправил в путь тысячу кораблей (2).

— Я больше _никогда_ не попрошу тебя о помощи, — простонал Уилл.

* * *

  


Команда судмедэкспертов начала вести записи. Уилл об этом знал, потому что Беверли присылала ему фотографии блокнота, в котором они их вели. Сперва там был только её почерк, но потом стал появляться почерк Прайса, и даже Зеллер задокументировал несколько случаев. Некоторые на первый взгляд казались неправдоподобными: _«Среда, 11:48: Ганнибал замечен разглядывающим прекрасный прудик. Как показало дальнейшее расследование, в нём отлично отражалось окно, перед которым стоял Уилл во время…»_ , но это была именно такая абсурдность, которую Уилл привык ожидать от Ганнибала. Ситуация начинала выходить из-под контроля.

Вот о чём размышлял Уилл, когда Ганнибал спросил, где витают его мысли. Спеша замаскировать правду, Уилл ляпнул, что недавно потерял на пляже время, после чего разговор перешёл на тотемный шест, и эмпатию, и обрушивающиеся на Уилла волны, которые угрожали его ошеломить и смыть.

— У тебя нет места, где ты чувствовал бы, что можешь расслабиться, — объявил Ганнибал, проницательно глядя на него. — Я здесь для того, чтобы тебе помогать, разве не так?

— Да, но иногда мне ничто не может помочь.

— Ты устал, — продолжил Ганнибал, как будто Уилл ничего и не говорил. — Ты неустанно бредёшь вперёд, твои ноги сбиты и кровоточат, но тебя окружают лишь осколки костей. Тебе нужно присесть и отдохнуть, Уилл. Позволь мне стать твоей подушкой.

— Та-ак, нет, определённо нет, — Уилл резко встал.

Ганнибал нахмурился.

— Что-то не так, Уилл?

— Это уже чересчур. Мы об этом заговорим или нет? — Уилл вскинул руки в воздух. Плотину наконец прорвало.

— Есть что-то конкретное, о чём ты хотел бы поговорить? — Ганнибал слегка наклонил голову набок. Выражение его лица оставалось нейтральным.

— Вы зациклены, — обвинил Уилл, но не стал продолжать.

Ганнибал сел поудобнее и у него вспыхнули глаза.

— И на чём же, по-твоему, я зациклен?

— Я… вы действительно хотите, чтобы я произнёс это вслух? — Уилл слегка замялся, понимая, как абсурдно всё это прозвучит.

— Я не могу знать, о чём ты думаешь, если ты мне не скажешь, Уилл.

_«Лжец_ », — сказал Уилл, но лишь мысленно. Он сменил тактику.

— После Стэмметса вы попросили достать для вас ту книгу. Она стояла в неправильном месте, но вы точно знали, где именно, — он сделал паузу, предоставляя Ганнибалу возможность сделать собственные выводы. — Мне нужно было наклониться, чтобы её взять.

— Боюсь, что я не понимаю, — этот блеск в красно-карих глазах — это что, было весельем?

— Будиш… Вы меня схватили — и уж сделайте мне одолжение, не пытайтесь этого отрицать. Бадж — во время всего разговора вы едва взглянули мне в лицо.

— Ты обвиняешь меня в чём-то неподобающем?

— Я говорю, что у вас какая-то... фиксация… на одной весьма конкретной части моего тела.

— Ты же наверняка и сам понимаешь, насколько абсурдно это звучит, верно? У тебя снова были галлюцинации? — Ганнибал выпрямил ноги и наклонился вперёд. — Откуда у тебя взялась эта идея?

_«Не позволяй ему всё отрицать, — сказала тогда Беверли. — Возьми ситуацию под контроль»._

Уилл повернулся к Ганнибалу спиной, решив убедиться во всём раз и навсегда. Скрестив руки, он принялся ждать.

На несколько минут повисла тишина, которую в итоге нарушил Ганнибал:

— Боюсь, я не понимаю, чего ты пытаешься добиться.

Уилла прошила вспышка сомнения. _«Я что, ошибся?»_ Но нет, было полно доказательств обратного, да и другие люди тоже это заметили. Ганнибал странно тянул с ответом. Уилл медленно потянулся к своему ремню и начал его расстёгивать. Он не собирался снова позволить этой теме соскользнуть.

Ганнибал подскочил к нему так быстро, что чуть не вышиб из Уилла дух, заставив его сердце заколотиться вдвое быстрее обычного. Его запястья стиснула стальная хватка, отдёргивая его руки, уже нацелившиеся вытащить ремень из петель джинсов, прочь от ремня.

— В этом нет необходимости, Уилл, — прорычал Ганнибал, и в его голосе сквозила какая-то эмоция, которую Уилл не смог определить.

Это пугало, но вместе с тем вызывало триумф.

— Будете и дальше притворяться, что ничего не происходит? — немного дрогнувшим голосом выдохнул Уилл.

Ганнибал отпустил его запястья и шагнул назад.

— Не имею ни малейшего понятия, о чём ты, — отозвался он. Уилл открыто скривился, продолжая чувствовать обжигающий жар его взгляда.

* * *

  


Позже, но незадолго после этого, они стояли у окна и смотрели в темноту, а между ними в воздухе витала правда о Николасе Бойле. Ганнибал положил руку Уиллу на плечо в успокаивающем и ободряющем жесте, но Уилл резко её сбросил. Ему смутно подумалось, а не высвободил ли он нечто такое, что никогда не получится полностью загнать обратно.

* * *

  


— У него лёгкий припадок, — объявил Ганнибал. Уилл стоял перед ним, сотрясаемый судорогами. Его веки подрагивали.

— Интересный способ диагностировать припадок, доктор Лектер, — Гидеон покосился на двух мужчин у незажжённого камина. В частности, на ладони Ганнибала, уверенно лежащие у Уилла на заднице.

— Не припоминаю, чтобы я интересовался вашим мнением, — непривычно сухо и сдержанно отрезал Ганнибал. — Он скоро придёт в себя.

— Непохоже, чтобы вас это беспокоило, — Гидеон взмахнул кистью в очевидном направлении. — Скорее уж наоборот.

— Я же сказал, что это _лёгкий_ припадок, — убрав руки, Ганнибал шагнул назад, вынимая у Уилла из пальцев пистолет и направляя на Гидеона. — Ну а теперь, это вы тот человек, который утверждал, что является Чесапикским Потрошителем?

* * *

  


То, что последовало за этим, можно было назвать лишь пожаром. Когда всё сгорело дотла, Уилл сидел в тюремной камере, а Беверли была мертва.

_«Не давай ему выдумывать отговорки_ , — шептали Уиллу тонкие ломтики её трупа. — _Возьми ситуацию под контроль»._

Самым мощным оружием Уилла всегда был его мозг, но против Ганнибала Лектера, похоже, кое-что другое могло сработать ещё лучше. Закрыв глаза, Уилл принялся планировать своё возмездие.

* * *

  


— Мне его не хватает, — отводя взгляд, признался Ганнибал.

Он не увидел, как Беделия, больше не в силах сдерживаться, закатила глаза.

— Какой именно части него? — она уже выслушала о заднице некоего мужчины намного больше поэтической чуши, чем когда-либо хотела услышать, и была не в настроении слушать дальше.

— Его всего, целиком, — последовал ответ, который, похоже, удивил и самого Ганнибала.

_«Неудивительно»,_ — подумала Беделия.

— Ты уверен, что речь не просто о потере эстетики, которой ты восхищался?

— Я хочу снова вести с ним беседы.

— Перестань его навещать, разве что решишь как-то ему помочь, — укорила его Беделия. — Он считает тебя и убийцей, за которым гонялся, и человеком, упёкшим его в тюрьму. Твои визиты будут его только мучить. По-моему, тот факт, что он попытался тебя убить, служит этому достаточным доказательством, — под маской промелькнуло что-то, почти напоминающее нежность, и Беделия стойко подавила желание снова закатить глаза. Уилл скоро выберется из тюрьмы, — она знала это с той же уверенностью, как и то, что небо голубое, а трава зелёная, — и ей совершенно не хотелось оставаться поблизости, когда хлынет безумие.

— Тогда я докажу ему, что насчёт меня можно не беспокоиться, — наконец последовал ответ (и от внимания Беделии не ускользнуло, что он игнорировал абсолютно все её аргументы).

— Удачи, — пробормотала она, делая большой глоток вина. Чем дальше она окажется, когда эти болваны наконец сойдутся, тем лучше.

* * *

  


— Я хороший рыбак, Джек, — заверил Уилл. — Но мне нужны некоторые дополнительные ресурсы.

— Сколько бы людей тебе ни понадобились, какая бы информация ни потребовалась — ты только скажи.

— Вообще-то, я думал больше в направлении смены гардероба.

— Одежда? — Джек нахмурил брови, ища, но не находя какое-то объяснение. — За каким чёртом тебе нужна новая одежда?

— За каким… Джек, ты что, слепой? — не то чтобы было невозможным, чтобы Джек не заметил, как Ганнибал на Уилла смотрел, но он ведь возглавлял отдел поведенческого анализа, и уж точно получил эту должность не за недогадливость.

— Не думаю, что для Лектера будет какая-то разница, если ты заявишься к нему в той же одежде, что и всегда.

А может, и за недогадливость.

— Это… послушай, это важно. Просто доверься мне, хорошо?

— Я собирался с этим исправиться, — Джек грустно ему улыбнулся. — Скажи что тебе нужно, и я всё организую, — Уилл благодарно кивнул. — Ты поймаешь его на крючок, а я выужу его из воды.

* * *

  


— Я бы хотел возобновить мою терапию, — сказал Уилл, удерживая зрительный контакт всё время, пока это говорил. Ганнибал увидел в его взгляде лишь пустоту и задумался, не это ли видел Уилл в его собственных глазах.

Повернувшись, Уилл неспешно продефилировал к своему привычному креслу. На нём были тесные чёрные брюки, обтягивающие бёдра и подчёркивающие его сильные стороны. У него что… хотя нет, не может быть, он же был в тюрьме.

— Были времена, когда мой поток меня не успокаивал, — вдруг сказал Уилл, словно услышав мысленный вопрос Ганнибала. — Я не находил себе места и мне нужно было сжечь лишнюю энергию. В крохотной камере мало чем можно заняться, так что я начал делать приседания, — он слегка наклонился, чтобы пощупать сидение своего кресла, словно проверяя на наличие дефектов. — Это помогало мне отвлечься ото всех этих мыслей и достаточно меня изматывало, чтобы я мог уснуть.

Ужасный, чудесный мальчик. Ганнибал весьма скованно прошёл к собственному креслу и сел, ожидая, пока Уилл последует его примеру.

— С чего начнём? — его слова прозвучали натянуто и сдержанно.

Уилл покосился на него через плечо, улыбнувшись безрадостной улыбкой.

— Не знаю, доктор Лектер, — игриво ответил он. Затем вытянул руки над головой, потягиваясь и напрягая мышцы, прежде чем наконец развернуться и сесть. — А с чего бы вы хотели? — наклонив голову, он сместился ближе к одной из сторон кресла, забросив ногу на ногу так, что за линией его бедра можно было проследить прямо до великолепного изгиба, устроившегося на сидении.

Если это было его возмездием, Ганнибал пришёл к выводу, что не очень-то и возражал против такой сладкой мучительной смерти.

* * *

  


— Дай мне его убить, — прорычал Уилл и выбросил руку вперёд, пытаясь выхватить у Ганнибала пистолет. С лёгкостью увернувшись, Ганнибал поднял оружие над головой, в полной мере используя своё небольшое преимущество в росте.

— Соберись, Уилл, — пробормотал он, завороженно глядя на дикого, хищного мужчину перед собой.

— _Ему всё сойдёт с рук_ , — теперь Уилл зашипел. — У нас недостаточно доказательств, чтобы его посадили. Его освободят. Дай мне всё уладить.

Ганнибал хотел дать ему это сделать, действительно хотел. Увидеть Уилла залитым кровью и опьянённым убийством было бы потрясающе, но их игра находилась на слишком ранней стадии, чтобы позволять Уиллу настолько неконтролируемо убивать. Если бы Ганнибал мог, он бы ободрал плоть с костей Кларка Инграма и скрылся с Уиллом в ночи, оставив Джеку лишь мрачное послание из крови и внутренностей, когда тот прибыл бы сюда в поисках своего драгоценного агента. Но для этого было слишком рано. Уилл соскальзывал, сгорая от животной ярости, которая наконец-то начала всплывать на поверхность.

— Значит, ему всё сойдёт с рук. Ты не можешь переловить всех до единого, Уилл, — шагнув назад, Ганнибал увидел, как Уилл напрягся, готовясь к новому броску. Хм-м. Если отойти в сторону и вот так вот развернуться…

Как и ожидалось, Уилл ринулся вперёд — и Ганнибал крутнулся на месте, заставляя его потерять равновесие из-за собственной инерции. Когда Уилл пошатнулся, Ганнибал его поймал, удерживая и блокируя всем своим телом, так что в итоге Уилл оказался прижатым к его груди, беспорядочно маша руками в попытках дотянуться до пистолета. Ловко подцепив спусковой крючок указательным пальцем, Ганнибал покачал пистолетом, а затем опустил ладони чуть пониже Уилловой поясницы и сжал.

Уилл со свистом выдохнул, и Ганнибал наклонился ближе, чтобы прошептать ему на ухо:

— _Соберись, Уилл. Приди в себя_.

Постепенно дыхание Уилла замедлилось, а колотящееся сердце успокоилось.

— Отпусти меня, — пробормотал он. Ганнибал послушался.

Когда Уилл шагнул назад, на его щеках розовел лёгкий румянец (Ганнибал сделал вид, будто ничего не заметил), но его взгляд снова был ясным.

— Можно мне?.. — встрял Кларк Инграм, мечась взглядом между двумя мужчинами, преграждающими его путь к свободе.

Ганнибал со вздохом махнул пистолетом в сторону выхода. Социальный работник поспешил убраться, и Уилл провёл его слегка хмурым взглядом.

— А если он кому-то расскажет? — спросил он.

— Да кто ему поверит? — отозвался Ганнибал.

Уилл кивнул… тут Ганнибал был прав. Джек уж точно не поверил бы. Уилл не стал спрашивать, почему Ганнибал так поступил, а тот не стал объяснять свои действия.

* * *

  


Они сидели с краю Ганнибалового обеденного стола, на котором остывал труп. Ганнибал вынул руки Уилла из миски с водой, где те отмокали, и осторожно вытер насухо.

— Не уходи в себя, Уилл, — укорил он.

Уилл ничего не сказал, но сфокусировал взгляд на его лице. Отработанными движениями Ганнибал нанёс лечебную мазь, втирая её легчайшими прикосновениями.

— Я здесь, — заверил Уилл, но его голос прозвучал еле слышно.

— Оставайся со мной, — Ганнибал перебинтовывал его кисти так, словно те были из стекла, способного разлететься в любой момент. Закончив, он их не выпустил.

— Куда я ещё денусь? — Уилл еле заметно наклонил голову набок. Выражение его лица оставалось пустым.

Их глаза встретились, без слов.

Тишину нарушил Ганнибал, откашлявшись.

— Ты только что дрался с кем-то насмерть и я не думаю, что твои руки были единственной точкой вашего соприкосновения. Можно осмотреть тебя на предмет других повреждений? — его голос звучал спокойно и ровно, но Уилл заметил, как его взгляд на мгновение метнулся вниз.

— Нельзя, — в качестве наказания он убрал руки, и Ганнибал пригнул голову, словно ребёнок, застуканный с рукой в банке с печеньем.

« _Чересчур прозрачно, Лектер,_ — подумал Уилл. — _Чересчур открыто. Неужели игра стала слишком скучной?_ — он моргнул. — _Или я так легко выиграл?_ »

— Убивая Рэндалла, ты фантазировал, что убиваешь меня? — оправившись, продолжил Ганнибал.

Уилл фантазировал и честно в этом признался. Но очень старательно умолчал _как_.

* * *

  


— Ты скормил его моим собакам, — сказал Уилл, хмуро глядя на труп на своём ковре.

— Думаю, ты убедишься, — чопорно ответил Ганнибал, — что он сам себя им скормил.

— Ну конечно, — фыркнул Уилл, развеивая странное волшебство, накрывшее их обоих. — Ты собираешься после себя прибраться?

— Позвони Джеку. Тебе же всё равно придётся ему позвонить.

— Советуешь мне воспользоваться уборочными услугами ФБР? — Ганнибал не отводил взгляда, и Уилл понял, что он всерьёз предлагал именно это. — Ты же знаешь, нельзя, чтобы его связали с кем-то из нас. Нам нужно куда-то его вывезти и самим обо всём позаботиться.

— Я готов предложить свою помощь, — начал Ганнибал, и Уилл _знал_ , что продолжение ему не понравится, — если ты окажешь мне услугу взамен.

— Тогда вывозить будешь тоже сам, — быстро добавил Уилл, догадываясь, о какой услуге пойдёт речь. — Чего ты хочешь?

Ганнибал уже начал было поднимать руку, но после его слов приостановился и вместо этого поднял обе, ладонями к Уиллу и пальцами вверх.

— Десять секунд. Я верну Мэйсона туда, где ему самое место, и уберу весь беспорядок, который он тут оставил.

— Боже правый, Ганнибал, — Уилл рассмеялся, трогая свой лоб. — Я думал, ты притворялся, будто мне всё это мерещится.

— По-моему, мы уже прошли точку бессмысленного притворства, — Ганнибал бросил на Уилла взгляд, проморозивший его до самых костей. — Ты уже некоторое время используешь это в качестве рычага давления, так что продолжать отрицать не в моих интересах.

— Только не… — Уилл не знал, как это сформулировать, поэтому просто изобразил пальцами ритмичные сжимающие движения. Получилось вульгарно.

— Тогда без брюк, — парировал Ганнибал. Уилл ни разу за всю свою жизнь не думал, что однажды станет вести подобный разговор.

— Пять секунд.

— Пятнадцать, и я позабочусь о твоих ранах и займусь собаками, так что ты сможешь поспать, пока я буду работать.

Уилл ни за что не заснул бы в присутствии Ганнибала, но лежать с закрытыми глазами и не обращать на него внимания показалось ему не менее привлекательной возможностью.

— Договорились. Сейчас — или?.. — он всё равно расстегнул ремень.

Ганнибал протянул руку — как Уилл решил, чтобы скрепить их сделку рукопожатием, так что он опрометчиво за неё взялся. Вместо этого Ганнибал дёрнул его к себе, так что Уилл оказался прижатым к его груди. Сильные ладони схватили его джинсы с боков и потащили вниз, вырвав при этом пуговицу и заставив застёжку-молнию разъехаться с таким напором, что Уилл крайне недостойно пискнул. А потом… Ганнибал счастливо вздохнул, и у Уилла вспыхнуло лицо. Доктор сдержал своё слово, но, хотя он не массировал, его хватка была на редкость крепкой, так что Уилл подозревал, что ещё долго будет потом чувствовать фантомные пальцы, сжимающие его зад.

Уиллу казалось, что прошло пятнадцать минут, прежде чем Ганнибал его отпустил, и он шарахнулся назад сразу же, как только оказался на свободе. Беспомощно разевая рот, словно рыба, он не мог сформулировать ни слова.

У Ганнибала, разумеется, был такой вид, будто и не провёл последние чёрт знает сколько секунд, мёртвой хваткой держась за задницу другого мужчины.

— Я скоро вернусь, — пообещал он, забрасывая Мэйсона на плечо. — Отдыхай, если хочешь.

Так и стоя со спущенными штанами, Уилл ещё очень долго смотрел ему вслед, не реагируя даже на скребущихся в дверь собак.

* * *

  


Звук, который Уилл издал, когда Ганнибал пырнул его ножом, был непревзойдённым. Ганнибал нежно опустил его на пол, поддерживая снизу, пока его жизнь вытекала сквозь его же пальцы.

У Эбигейл отвисла челюсть, но брови слегка нахмурились.

— Ты что, только что?..

— Иди сюда, Эбигейл, — резко сказал Ганнибал, и она послушалась. А потом мир утонул в крови.

* * *

  


— Я тебя прощаю, — прошептал Уилл в темноту. С потолка вдруг сорвался случайный камушек, который отскочил от колонны и стукнул его прямо по заду.

— Я знаю, что это не было случайностью! — прошипел Уилл, но ему никто не ответил.

Позже он решил посмотреть, где Ганнибал вырос, и в награду за старания его столкнули с поезда.

Глядя, как Уилл кубарем летит с рельс, Чийо на какое-то мгновение по-настоящему поняла Ганнибала.

* * *

  


Мэйсон ушёл, оставив их связанными за обеденным столом — предположительно, чтобы они как следует прониклись своей судьбой. Ему не стоило оставлять их вдвоём. Скорее всего, он об этом знал, но ему просто не было до этого дела.

Уилл сплюнул в сторону кровь и повернулся к Ганнибалу.

— Что именно ты пытался доказать Джеку?

— Я собирался подать ему твой мозг, — ответил Ганнибал так, словно это было очевидным. — После того, как съел бы немного сам. Было бы вполне справедливо, чтобы он попробовал то, что почти успел испортить.

У Уилла на лбу не было никаких порезов, зато он был забинтован в другом месте.

— Решил начать издалека?

Ответа не последовало, потому что Мэйсон вкатился обратно в столовую и снова припарковал своё кресло во главе стола.

— Знаете, — заскрипел он, — целый день сидеть в этом кресле — настоящий ад для моей спины. Я ни черта не чувствую, но оно уничтожает остатки моего позвоночника! — засмеялся только сам Мэйсон. — Мне бы не помешали подушечки помягче. Возможно, я попрошу Корделла провести дополнительную операцию.

Уилл покосился на Ганнибала. Выражение его лица не изменилось, но в глазах плескалось ледяное бешенство.

— Ты что… Ганнибал, ты _серьёзно_? — Уиллу хотелось потереть лоб ладонью, но поскольку это было невозможно, он потряс головой. — Он только что сказал нам, что собирается _съесть тебя моим лицом_ , но не дай боже, чтобы он испортил _это_.

— Корделл хорошо справится, — встрял Мэйсон, отнюдь не помогая. — Конечно, получится уже немного не то, но ты сможешь умереть спокойно, зная, что «булочки» твоего драгоценного мальчика переживут вас обоих, — пауза. — Ну, вообще-то, ты не сможешь умереть спокойно.

Ганнибал разъярённо скривил губы и Уилл остро пожалел, что не может пнуть его под столом.

— Ты же собирался сделать почти то же самое, — заметил он.

— _Это совсем другое_ , — прорычал Ганнибал. Мэйсон расхохотался, и Уилл чуть было к нему не присоединился. Ему просто не верилось, что он умрёт с вот таким вот последним разговором в своей жизни.

* * *

  


Вместо этого Уилл сел в своей собственной кровати, сверля Ганнибала взглядом и чувствуя всё и ничего одновременно.

— Я больше не хочу о тебе думать, — закончил он, и у Ганнибала сделался такой вид, будто его ударили.

— То, что у нас с тобой, никогда нельзя будет превзойти, никогда не получится повторить, — попытался Ганнибал.

Уилл резко вскинул голову, глядя ему в глаза.

— Вот и хорошо, — он действительно так считал. — У меня нет твоего аппетита, Ганнибал. Я так больше не могу.

— Значит, это наше прощание? — Уилл кивнул, хотя его движения были нервными и дёргаными. Прошло ещё мгновение. — Можно мне тогда, в последний раз…

— Ну ты и мерзавец, — выплюнул Уилл, — я еле могу сидеть.

Но он подался вперёд и, опираясь на руки, на несколько дюймов приподнялся. Ганнибал тут же метнулся к нему, подставляя ладони под заветное место.

Какое-то время они так и сидели, запоминая это соприкосновение.

Позже ночью дом на Вулф Трап наводнило ФБР, и Уилл наблюдал за ними со своего крыльца с бесстрастным выражением лица.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты точно знал, где я, — сказал Ганнибал, обращаясь только к нему. — Где ты можешь меня найти.

Уилл повернулся к нему спиной. Для Джека это было отказом, но для Ганнибала — милосердием.

* * *

  


Ганнибал стоял за перегородкой из оргстекла, держа в руках пухлую папку. Уилл стоял напротив него, отказываясь встречаться с ним взглядом дольше, чем на несколько секунд.

— Ты — семья, Уилл, — сказал Ганнибал, и Уилл словно прирос к полу, не в силах пошевелиться.

Дожидаясь, пока его ноги наконец отомрут и начнут его слушаться, он принялся изучать скудное убранство Ганнибаловой камеры. Его взгляд упал на фотографию, аккуратно приклеенную к стене у изголовья Ганнибаловой койки.

Уилл нахмурился.

— Что это?

Ганнибал обернулся проследить за направлением его взгляда, хотя и так знал, на чём тот остановился.

— Ах, это, — вот и всё, что он ответил, поворачиваясь обратно. — Фотография.

Уилл подошёл к краю барьера, встав так близко, как только смог, и прищурился, пытаясь рассмотреть изображённый объект.

— Это что?..

— Возможно, — последовал ответ — и Уилл понял, что так и есть.

— Где, чёрт тебя дери, ты её взял?!

— Что за язык, Уилл, — укорил его Ганнибал, получив в ответ взгляд, от которого могло бы свернуться молоко. — Мне её дала Алана.

— Я вернусь через час, — выплюнул Уилл, уже идя к выходу. — После того, как поговорю с Аланой.

Он пошёл прямиком к её кабинету и распахнул дверь настежь, заставив Алану подскочить от неожиданности за своим рабочим столом.

— Уилл, — начала была она, пытаясь вернуть себе важный вид. — Рада, что ты хорошо выгляди...

Уилл её перебил.

— Не хочешь объяснить, почему у Ганнибала на стене висит фото моей задницы?

— Ах, это, — вот и всё, что она ответила, и Уиллу вот уже во второй за сегодня раз остро захотелось взвыть. — Это награда за хорошее поведение.

— Ты это _серьёзно_? — почти заорал он. — Какой части тебя показалось, что это здравая мысль?

— Ладно, Уилл, успокойся, — она указала на стул перед собой, и Уилл плюхнулся туда, скрестив руки на груди и сверля её яростным взглядом. — Мне это пришло в голову не на ровном месте. Он… — Алана отвела глаза и поморщилась. — Будет понятнее, если я тебе просто покажу.

Закрыв глаза, Уилл услышал, как она отошла в другой конец кабинета. Он снова разлепил веки, лишь когда услышал глухой стук, с которым на стол приземлилась какая-то коробка. Это оказалась банковская коробка и, судя по стуку, она была полной.

— Только прежде, чем ты её откроешь…

Но Уилл уже снял крышку. Он не мог бы со всей искренностью сказать, что содержимое его удивило. Уилл принялся перебирать, наверное, сотни карандашных эскизов, изображающих его со спины. В разной степени одетости и в образах мифологических персонажей всех существующих исторических эпох.

— Тебе нужно сохранять все его работы, да? — просматривая рисунки, предположил он.

— Это же Ганнибал, — подтвердила его слова Алана. — У всего, что он нарисовал, может оказаться более глубокий смысл, в котором нам может понадобиться разобраться позже. Если честно, меня от этого всего уже тошнит.

— Ну, по крайней мере, он меня рисует с соблюдением приличий, — искренне заметил Уилл, показывая эскиз, судя по всему, изображающий его в образе Зефира. Уилл вспомнил, как сидел перед огромной картиной, глядя Ганнибалу в глаза и пытаясь убедить себя сделать то, что должен был сделать.

— Это фиксация, но не думаю, что сексуальная, — кивнула Алана. — Он рисует тебя точно так же, как рисует картины и статуи. Почти как если бы он считал тебя объектом искусства.

— Это не очень-то успокаивает, — пробормотал Уилл, и вдруг наткнулся на пухлый запечатанный конверт. — А что здесь?

— Не открывай!..

Но он уже держал в руках стопку рисунков, спрятанных внутри. Аккуратно пролистав все до единого, Уилл убрал их обратно в конверт и вернул его в коробку.

— Ты же сказала, что не думаешь, будто эта фиксация сексуальная?

— Я уже не знаю, что и думать, — призналась Алана, и её голос звучал невероятно устало.

— Ты до сих пор с Марго? — видя её дискомфорт, сменил тему Уилл.

Они говорили до тех пор, пока Ганнибал не закончил просматривать материалы по делу, и Алана так никогда и не заметила, что Уилл сложил и украдкой сунул в карман рисунок себя в виде Зефира.

* * *

  


Беделия не понимала как, после всего, что произошло, жизнь привела её вот сюда, усадив напротив Уилла Грэма.

— Ганнибал что, в меня влюблён? — прошептал он с таким открытым и растерянным выражением лица, что ей остро захотелось его растоптать. Но он был слишком опасен… Беделия знала, рискни она попробовать — и он захлопнется, словно медвежий капкан, перекусив ей ногу пополам.

Желание его растоптать схлынуло, сменившись раздражённой усталостью.

— Только не говорите мне, что вы никогда не замечали, как он на вас смотрит.

— Нет, я знаю про _это_ , но я имел в виду меня целиком. Он что, влюблён в _меня_?

Беделия вздохнула. Она знала, что попала в ловушку. Но если бы ей хотя бы не требовалось выполнять роль Купидона для двух самых недогадливых гениев, которых когда-либо видел мир. Если ей действительно была уготована такая судьба, она твёрдо намеревалась сказать Создателю пару ласковых, когда с ним встретится.

* * *

  


Было темно, но кровь мерцала, отражая лунный свет. Уилл с Ганнибалом стояли на краю обрыва, обнявшись и позабыв о теле Фрэнсиса Долархайда.

— При свете луны она и впрямь кажется чёрной, — пробормотал Уилл, и Ганнибал крепче сжал объятия.

— Видишь. Это всё, чего я для тебя хотел, Уилл. Для нас обоих.

— Это… Ганнибал, чёрт тебя дери, ты что, шутишь? — Уилл попытался его отпихнуть, но Ганнибал всё равно не убрал руки, продолжая крепко держать его за зад. — Идём уже, пока я не столкнул нас обоих со скалы.

Ганнибал послушался, но не отошёл. И не извинился.

Развернувшись, Уилл побрёл обратно к дому с Ганнибалом по пятам. Обойдя труп по широкой дуге, он сразу же, как только вошёл в дом, схватил ещё одну бутылку вина, разбил горлышко о столешницу и вылил содержимое себе в рот. Вино адски защипало, но ему нужно было _хоть чем-то_ приглушить пожар у себя внутри.

— Это плохо скажется на твоей ране, Уилл, — сообщил Ганнибал, не пытаясь, впрочем, его остановить.

— Угу. Ну, тебе прострелили живот и мы только что разорвали человека на куски, так что прямо сейчас мне, признаться, немного пофиг, — он сделал паузу. — Хочешь хлебнуть?

— Нам нужно забрать с собой камеру.

— Нам с собой?

Ганнибал застыл, и Уилл жестоко ухмыльнулся. Это тоже было больно, но он терпел.

— Уилл, я…

— Я видел рисунки, — неожиданно сказал Уилл. У Ганнибала сделался такой вид, словно он плохо понимал, о каких рисунках речь. _«Он серьёзно ранен_ , — напомнил себе Уилл, — _и может умереть_ ». И понял, что это неприемлемый исход. — Довольно неплохие. Где Чийо?

Разговор развивался слишком быстро, а Ганнибал был растерян и не уверен.

— Не знаю, — солгал он.

— Чушь собачья. Дай мне свой телефон, я знаю, что он у тебя есть.

Ганнибал протянул ему простенькую «раскладушку».

Уилл набрал единственный номер в истории вызовов.

— Ты где? В шкафу? Хорошо, тогда встретимся там.

Закончив разговор, он разломал телефон на две части и спрятал обе половинки в карман.

— Бери штатив, а я схожу за всем остальным, — не став дожидаться, чтобы посмотреть, послушался ли Ганнибал, Уилл исчез в глубине дома. У одной из дверей он, помедлив, остановился и заглянул внутрь. Там обнаружилась собачья лежанка. Закрыв дверь, Уилл пошёл дальше в комнату Ганнибала, вытащил там из шкафа большую спортивную сумку и, не задерживаясь, зашагал обратно в гостиную.

Ганнибал сидел на полу, но со штативом на коленях. И с закрытыми глазами.

Уилл толкнул его ногой.

— Нам пора, — объявил он и помог Ганнибалу встать.

— Мне может потребоваться дополнительная поддержка, — глухо простонал тот.

Уилл закатил глаза.

— Ладно, — сжалился он, убрав камеру со штативом в сумку и забросив её на своё неповреждённое плечо. Ганнибал тут же уткнулся носом ему в шею и схватился за Уилла таким способом, который уж точно не мог оказывать дополнительную поддержку — по крайней мере, физическую. — Ты собираешься так и идти всю дорогу со скалы?

Ноль реакции.

Ну, по крайней мере, Ганнибал дышал. Но Уиллу нужен был способ отвлечься, пока они спускались по предательски крутой тропке — чтобы не запаниковать и не сорваться вместе с Ганнибалом вниз, на почти верную смерть.

— Нам стоит попрощаться, — игнорируя волны боли и усталости во всём своём теле, сказал Уилл. Ганнибал напрягся. — Со всеми остальными, в смысле. Мы ведь, в конце концов, задолжали Беделии визит, — задумчиво протянул он. — У тебя есть какие-то идеи? Лично я не отказался бы от запечённого огузка.

Ганнибал не удостоил его ответом, но Уилл почувствовал, как тот улыбнулся ему в шею — и, похоже, это всё-таки могло хорошо закончиться.

_~Fin~_

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Тетрагидроканнабинол (C21H30O2) — один из основных каннабиноидов. Содержится в листьях и соцветиях конопли.
> 
> 2) Отсылка к одной из цитат о Елене Троянской «Этот лик отправил в путь тысячу кораблей».
> 
> ——  
>  _Примечание автора оригинала: «Хочу ли я сказать, что Падения не было бы, опусти Ганнибал руки чуть ниже и хорошенько схватись? Я лишь говорю, что нельзя полностью исключать такую возможность»._


End file.
